This invention relates to the use of secondary amide esters which are acylated aminoalcohol derivatives, notably structures having a two- to six- carbon backbone to which are attached at least one fatty aliphatic, ether or ester C.sub.1 or C.sub.2 to C.sub.29 group in ester linkage and at least two other fatty aliphatic, ether or ester groups in secondary amide linkage, as edible, preferably partially digestible, fat replacements in foods and pharmaceuticals.
Reduction in caloric intake can be significantly enhanced by dietary fat reduction, since fats provide nine calories per gram compared to four calories per gram provided by protein or carbohydrates. Furthermore, dietary fats represent approximately 40 to 45% of the U.S. daily caloric intake, and the percentage has risen since 1936 (Merten, H. L., 18 J. Agr. Food Chem. 1002 (1970)). Not only are fats high in calories, but certain fats appear to pose a health risk when consumed in large quantities over time. A number of national advisory committees on nutrition have made recommendations differing in detail, but the common theme is a reduction in the total amount of fat in the diet (Gottenbos, J. J., chapter 8 in Beare-Rogers, J., ed., Dietary Fat Requirements in Health and Development, A.0.C. S. 1988, page 109). Hence, major research efforts have focused on ways to produce food substances that provide the same functional and organoleptic properties as fats, but not the calories.
Mineral oil, sugar fatty acid polyesters, trialkoxytricarballylates, trialkoxycitrates, trialkoxyglyceryl ethers, jojoba wax, silicone oils and various polysaccharides have been suggested for use as edible fat replacements. (For recent reviews, see Hamm, D. J., 49 J. Food Sci. 419 (1984), Haumann, B. J., 63 J. Amer. Oil Chem. Soc. 278 (1986), and La Barge, R. G., 42 Food Tech. 84 (1988).) These low calorie replacement fats, whether they be triglyceride analogues or polymeric materials, are generally engineered to retain fat properties in foods while removing the susceptibility toward hydrolysis during digestion, thus rendering the compounds nonabsorbable or nondigestible.
Side effects from the consumption of nondigestible fat materials have been observed for many years. Mineral oil, patented as an edible fat replacement in a composition as early as 1894 (U.S. Pat. No. 519,980 to Winter), acts as a laxative, interferes with the absorption of water and fat soluble substances, and elicits foreign body reactions in the intestinal mucosa and other tissues (early documented in Stryker, W. A., 31 Arch. Path. 670 (1941), and more recently summarized in Goodman and Gilman's The Pharmacologic Basis of Therapeutics, 7th ed., Macmillan Pub. Co., N.Y., 1985, pp. 1002-1003).
The caloric availability and digestibility of a series of new-type fats, including amylose fatty acid esters, diglycride esters of succinic, fumaric, and adipic acids, and polymeric fats from stearic, oleic and short-chain dibasic acids, were assessed in the 1960's by the U.S.D.A. at the Southern and Western Regional Research Laboratories (see Booth, A. N., and Gros, A. T., 40 J. Amer. Oil Chem. Soc. 551 (1963) and the references cited therein). Rats fed the experimental fats exhibited undesirable gastrointestinal side effects similar to what had already been observed with mineral oil consumption by people. In several of the balance studies, the diarrhea was so extreme that digestibility coefficients could not be calculated for the trial feedings (ibou., Table I, p. 552).
More recently, sucrose polyesters, nondigestible mixtures of sucrose hexa-, hepta-, and octa- fatty acid esters, have been suggested as low calorie replacements of edible fats and oils in food compositions (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,600,186 to Mattson and Volpenhein). Sucrose polyesters can also cause undesirable gastrointestinal side effects. In initial trials, the the compounds passed through the body causing frank anal leakage. To combat this, various hardened fats, notably hydrogenated palm oils and synthetic cocoa butters, have been employed as anti-anal leakage agents to be used with the polyesters (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,195 to Jandacek, 4,005,196 to Jandacek and Mattson, and 4,461,782 to Robbins and Rodriguez), and saturated residues have been incorporated into the polyester molecules (Eur. Pat. Ap. Nos. 236,288 to Bernhardt and 256,585 to van der Plank and Rozendaal).
Polyglycerol esters (esterified polymerized glycerol) comprise another class of fat replacements. Linear and cyclic polyglycerols of different chain lengths have been prepared for consumption in food (U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,169 to Seiden and Martin), and substituted with a range of fatty acid residues (U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,774 to Babayan and Lehman) for use in margarine, imitation butter, cheese spreads, dips, puddings, icings, salad dressings, sauces, frozen desserts, including ice cream and sherbet, and the like (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,637,774, ibid., and 4,046,874 to Gabby et.al.). The fatty acid moieties of this class of fat replacements can be catabolized if the polymer is short, but polyglycerol itself is not metabolized (Michael, W. R., and Coots, R. H., 20 ToxicoI. Appl. Pharm. 334 (1971)). And the laxative effect of polyglycerol esters is so pronounced that the compounds have been suggested for use as fecal softeners (U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,010 to Fossel).
Hamm, supra at 427, tested trialkoxytricarballylate, a structural triglyceride analogue with the ester bonds reversed as compared to natural fat, and jojoba wax as possible fat replacements. He found that laboratory rats derived little, if any, caloric value when fed the compounds, but anal leakage of the unabsorbed low calorie oils occurred. At higher dosages, weakness, depression and death were also observed in some animals.
A number of branched and linear polysaccharides have also been suggested as fat replacements in foods. Polydextrose, a tasteless non-sweet low calorie bulking agent formed by th random polymerization of glucose with lesser amounts of sorbitol and citric acid, has been used as a replacement for fat and sugar in a variety of common processed foods, including desserts (U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,441 to Wolkstein), dairy products (U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,196 to Zeller) and crackers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,672 to Dartey and Biggs). Polyglucoses and polymaltoses, prepared by the polycondensation of saccharides in the presence of a polycarboxylic acid catalyst, were synthesized and used in dietetic foods in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,794 to Rennhard. Again, however, it has been found that ingestion of polysaccharides and/or polyols in amounts as low as 30 to 100 grams per day can cause some people to suffer from gastrointestinal discomfort and diarrhea, and dietary fiber preparations have been incorporated into polysaccharide and/or polyol-containing foodstuffs to help inhibit the diarrheal effect (U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,768 to Staub et.al.).